Haruna (Is This A Zombie?)
Haruna 'is the tritagonist of the light novel and anime series Is This A Zombie?. ''She is a Masou-Shoujo (Magical Garment Girl in the English dub) whose powers are accidentally absorbed by protagonist Ayumu Aikawa, who is ultimately forced to fight monsters called Megalos in her place until her powers return. She is voiced by Iori Nomizu in the Japanese version of the anime and Jad Saxton in the English version, the former of whom also voices Yoshino. Appearance Haruna appears to be the youngest out of all of the characters, due to her being a bit shorter. She has short brown hair, purple-ish eyes and a fang. Personality Haruna seems to be obsessed with fried eggs, and is very good at making them, as shown when she made a whole bento with only fried eggs ('Rolled omelettes' in the english dub), and nothing else, which tasted absolutely amazing. She likes to call herself a 'genius' even though most of the things she does don't turn out right. She always treats Eucliwood Hellscythe as a little sister and is shown to be very childish and downright bratty at times (beating up Ayumu and getting upset over typical things). Her head teacher Ariel has noted Haruna to be pretty self-centred; she often has trouble remembering people's names or important details of assignments, since she only remembers what she deems interesting and forgets everything else. Ayumu's name is an exception to this, showing that she cares about him. As a result of not being able to remember names, she has a tendency to give nicknames to most people; she calls Eucliwood 'Neckwaremancer', Seraphim 'Lady Leaf' and Maelstrom 'Yukinori'. Haruna is shown frequently to have feelings for Ayumu as shown in episode 9 when Haruna beats up Ayumu for kissing Maelstrom (although by accident and Haruna's fault) and not her as well as for turning their date into a group activity. She also expressed concern for Ayumu in episode 11. When she arrives at Nagaleria's place, she sees her on top of him and runs back home, sobbing and believes that Ayumu's become a sexual predator. Although Haruna's constant claims that she's a genius may be an exaggeration, they are not a complete boast as she has shown considerable knowledge about things such as Megalos, and Ariel has stated that she '''is a genius when it comes to magic. Ayumu has also acknowledged that she's 'a lot sharper than she looks'. Abilities and Equipment * Mystletainn: She wields a magical pink chainsaw, that is able to cut through monsters, trees, and humans alike. It grants the ability to transform into a Masou-Shoujo and can apparently communicate with Haruna. She is highly proficient using it, and is able to use it even while playing games. She also has an attack called "Mystletainn Kick" which is not a kick at all, but rather a chainsaw attack (there's even a running gag where various people point this out). When Ayumu stole her powers, his name appeared on Mystletainn instead of Haruna's. In episode 11, during their fight with King of the Night, thanks to "Dai-sensei"'s power, they both gained control of Mystletainn and both of their names appeared. Trivia * Haruna's English voice actor, Jad Saxton, also voices Guri, the main female protagonist of Love Tyrant. The two are quite similar in personality, being very childish and irresponsible, and Haruna's relationship with Ayumu is very similar to Guri's relationship with Seiji Aino. Coincidentally, Ayumu and Seiji are both voiced by Austin Tindle. Gallery Is-this-a-zombie-of-the-dead-review-1.png haruna-kore-wa-zombie-desu-ka-19143788-640-960.jpg Tumblr m5vmmeXbQn1ryxwobo1 1280.jpg|Haruna getting bitchslapped Haruna 2.jpg Konachan com20-2013520320cosplay20eucliwood hellscythe20haruna (kore wa zombie desu ka )20kore wa zombie desu ka 20seraphim (kore wa zombie .jpg|''Is This A Zombie main characters cosplaying as the Heaven's Lost Property angeloids lol'' Kore wa Zombie Desu ka OP Single - Ma-Ka-Se-Te Tonight.jpg Haruna and Ayumu transform.jpg Eucliwood and Haruna.jpg Category:Anti Hero Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Traitor Category:Supporters Category:Book Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Wrathful Category:False Antagonist Category:Comic Relief Category:Hope Bringer Category:Dimension Travelers Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Slayers